yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Whispocrates
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Whispocrates' actual name, however, is . Appearance Whispocrates is the past form of Whisper from the Sengoku period. He has black markings on the sides of his head almost similar to sideburns and his wisp is colored black and tied into a ponytail that resembled hair and his body was cream in color instead of stark white. He also wore a yellow kimono with "#" symbols printed over it, similar to the clothes worn by Hidabat. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, PuniPuni, Whispocrates was available as a stage in the Whisper event map. Yo-kai Watch 2 In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Whispocrates and Rudy appear in a series of 3 sidequests involving him in the past. He can not be befriended. Yo-kai Watch Busters Whispocrates is available in a hidden mission in Chapter 1, which upon clearing you automatically befriend him and Whisper. Yo-kai Watch 3 Befriend the following Yo-kai and he will be befriended in a Yo-kai Circle. *Verygoodsir *Whisper *Gattenmeier Personality Whisper#Personality Relationships Naoto In his life as Whispocrates, he frequently inspirited Naoto, causing the young boy to tell tall tales. This led to Naoto being ostracized as a liar, often leaving him despondent. Naoto suspected his presence and was reasonably angry at him, for which Whispocrates felt guilty as he could not control his powers. Shogun Waitington He befriended the legendary shogun warrior because his power ended up winning him battles. Knowing the Shogun wouldn't be happy if he didn't have his help, he used his power knowing the Shogun would die in battle anyway. Rudy Whispocrates's relationship with Rudy is explained in a ''Yo-kai Watch 2 side chapter. They were brought back in time together by Kin and Gin into the time period when Whisper was still Nonuttin. Abilities and Powers Whispocrates can release a green cloud of gas from his mouth, which causes the inspirited to make claims on things they don't know anything about. The inspirited victim ends their claim by striking a kabuki-like pose and exclaiming, "Totally legit, no foolin'!" While Whisper was reliving his past as Whispocrates, he did not seem capable of controlling his powers. Base Stats Moveset |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Whisper yacks up on a foe, greatly reducing their DEF.}} ||-|One column and one far row|Emits a noxious green gas that has a chance to greatly reduce DEF.}} ||||All are more susceptible to receive critical hits.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Whispocrates-Ranger Strong against;wind Weak against;Earth Busters skill; Know-it-all(知ったかぶり) User and allies get a bigger critical hit rate. Moves started with; Moves that can be learned; Soul Gem In the anime Whisper's past is revealed in EP047, after Kin and Gin bring him and Jibanyan to his past life under the orders of Dame Dedtime in hopes of once again changing history and preventing Nathan Adams from ever finding the Yo-kai Watch. In the Sengoku era, Whisper was revealed to have been a Yo-kai known as Nonuttin who frequently inspirited a young villager named Naoto, causing the boy to tell tall tales. News of this reached Shogun Waitington, who requested Naoto's presence so he could locate a legendary sword hidden nearby. Although Naoto possessed no such information, Nonuttin's influence caused him to claim that the sword was atop a local mountain. Predictably, the sword was nowhere to be found, and Naoto admitted that he had spoken under the influence of a Yo-kai. Waitington's advisor corroborated this statement after sensing Nonuttin's presence, and after looking at a nearby waterfall, Waitington discovered that the "sword" was actually light reflecting off the waterfall. Believing Nonuttin to be a wise Yo-kai, Waitington asked Nonuttin to be his chief tactician. Not wishing to blow his cover, Nonuttin served at Waitington's side for years, bringing Waitington countless victories (often as a result of sheer dumb luck). Nonuttin was given the name Whispocrates over time, and became Waitington's trusted friend. However, in Waitington's final battle, Whispocrates ended up giving the shogun advice that led to him getting killed in battle. Having relived his past life as Whispocrates to that point, Whisper was goaded by Kin and Gin to tell Waitington to retreat from the fateful battle that would cost him his life. Not wanting to see his friend perish, Whisper admitted to Waitington that he wasn't really a strategist, but a Yo-Kai who told bluffs. However, Waitington had decided that in order to cement his name into history, he had to die gloriously in battle, and thanked Whisper for his years of service and friendship before charging into the fray. With history unchanged, Kin and Gin disgustedly sent Whisper and Jibanyan back to their own time. Ever since, Whisper has relied almost entirely on his Yo-kai Pad to prevent himself from giving out bad advice to anyone, especially Nate. Trivia *In spite of his Japanese name in the game being Whisbe, he is introduced in the Japanese version of the anime as Shittakaburi and like his future form Whisper, he did not have his tribe symbol displayed when introduced. *The fact that he changed his form might explain why the Classic Yo-kai don't recognize him. *Whispocrates, like Whisper, were both Rare Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Busters, but are no longer Rare as of Yo-kai Watch 3. *In spite of his use of the Yo-kai pad, Whisper continued to lie unashamedly throughout the anime series, including even lying about having to rely on the pad itself, though it is possible that telling the truth at all helps him suppress his power. Name Origin *Whisbe is essentially just Whisper's name in an old Japanese style while Shittakaburi is a reference to him pretending to know things when he actually doesn't. Also, Whispocrates' name is a pun on the ancient philosopher Socrates, while Nonuttin is a corruption of the term know-nothing or the phrase knowing nothing, which is another reference to the fact that Whisper was and technically still is someone who pretends to know everything about all kinds of subjects, even though he obviously really doesn't know anything and futilely tries to hide this. In Other Languages * Italian: '''' Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team